An automated guided vehicle (AGV) is a ground-operated transport means having its own drive means, which vehicle travels under automatic control and without a hands-on driver. In particular, an automated guided vehicle can be configured so as to travel automatically to a target position relative to an object.
An object of the present invention is to establish conditions which enable an automated guided vehicle to automatically travel to a target position relative to an object.